


When Trouble Comes to Town (Men Like Me Come Aorund)

by TekrarSatilacak



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Biker Eret, Daddy Lessons - Beyonce, Guns, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Motorcycles, Regret, Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekrarSatilacak/pseuds/TekrarSatilacak
Summary: Eret remebers, and regrets
Kudos: 10





	When Trouble Comes to Town (Men Like Me Come Aorund)

The smoke swirled out of his mouth, spiraling into the air. The taste was calming, and his lungs burnt as the smoke filled them. The slight heat from the cigarette warmed the fingertips of his thumb and forefinger. He extinguished the cigarette by pinching the lit tip, enjoying the sting it brought. He threw the butt on the floor, placing his sunglasses back on his face. The slight ache from the burns helped keep him centred. He always played it cool, and right before they nearly died, he remembered. 

Oh how he wished he could expel the memories as easily as the smoke. He’d dealt with so much in his life, but memories were always the hardest to deal with. They’d made a soldier out of him. 

He’d rode motorcycles, and liked whiskey with his tea. With his gun and his head held high, he’d ridden around the town, and when trouble came to town, men like he’d been came to town. He’d fought, and it wasn’t always right. He’d played it cool, but never felt it.

Drowning himself in drink after drink, the bottom of the glass his safe place, he’d forget. Now he didn’t drink to forget, he drank to remember the days when his life consisted of nothing more than shallow wants, and putting on an act.

Now the act was gone, and all that was left was a man who’d faced many things. Regret, memories that destroyed him slowly, betrayal, and the knowledge that he’d destroyed the relationships he’d cared about more than life itself. That was his downfall, and his savior. 

He needed his past like a sinner needed the devil. He needed a scapegoat, something to blame. He wanted to fix what he’d done, but how he could do that evaded him. So he blamed his past for the fuck-up he’d become. Eret had many problems, but none he couldn’t fix. It was whether he wanted to fix them that was the issue. And he'd rather wallow in his sorrows, than face those he'd hurt. 

What a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> First work here, and you should expect a whole lot of shitty oneshots from me in future :|


End file.
